1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to On-chip optical filters including a Fabri-Perot resonator structure and spectrometers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spectrometer is an important instrument in the field of optics. A spectrometer of the related art includes various optical devices, and thus, is heavy in weight. Recently, according to the miniaturization of related applications, such as smart phones or wearable devices, the miniaturization of a spectrometer is also required. In particular, an on-chip structure is useful since an integrated circuit and an optical device may be simultaneously realized on a single semiconductor chip. Therefore, research has been conducted on an optical device having an on-chip structure and a spectrometer.